Absolute
by Koji Inari
Summary: Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Yaoi, AkuRiku, RikuX multiple people.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Title**: Absolute

**Rating**: M

**Pairings**: AkuRiku, and other minor Riku pairings.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Riku, Axel, or any other character from Square Enix. They own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, and a crapload of other characters from various things.

**Warning:** I'm getting really tired of writing these, so, you know what? If you don't like Yaoi, don't read my stories, cuz I'm a yaoi writer. If you don't like strong language and/or violence, then why are you reading angst? Think it over.

**A/N: **Don't blame me, blame zeh bunniez. You all know which ones I mean.

**Absolute**

**Chapter 1**

Oo---O---oO

"_Absolute power corrupts absolutely_." -Lord Acton, British historian of the late nineteenth and early twentieth centuries.

Oo---O---oO

In the history of the universe there have been those humans (and some not so human) who try to dominate other beings. Even wildlife, caught in the endless battle for supremacy, dominate one another in an attempt to survive. The sentient however, take dominance into their own hands, molding it into something more than just survival. To some, it is a burning need to dominate another.

To others, it's the need to be dominated.

Riku Mizawa was a known player, a boy who always got what he wanted from anyone he wanted it from. His list of relationships was a mile long. He was admired by all, loved by many, and intimate with everyone. Gender held no distinction to him, and he had no qualms about sleeping with even his best friends.

It wasn't as if he were an asshole though. He was a polite boy, always said please and thank you, always helped people in trouble…he was the kind of boy who could make a scoutmaster cry in joy. He was charming to say the least.

But there was one, only one person, whom he could not stand.

And that would be Axel.

If Riku were the jealous type, he'd be jealous of Axel. Axel had all the looks, all the words, and all the cash to make anyone swoon. In fact, he was the only thing even close to competition for Riku in the small community of Destiny Islands. Though the stunning red-head had had his share of lovers, he'd never come close to Riku's status. But it was just the _idea_ that anyone would have the _gall_ to encroach on his game that set the silver-haired boy off.

It was a Monday day when the contest started. Really it was Axel who instigated it, as he was the who first broke the rules. The most sacred of all rules. The one thing that no one, no one, and I repeat, _no one_, should ever do.

He tried to hit on Riku.

Riku was the man, the top of the food chain, the big kahuna, the top dog. He had a fan club in every college, high school, and middle school on the island. Girls and boys alike followed him to make certain that nothing even remotely dangerous ever happened to him. He was a living breathing god among men. And if there is anything a human knows, it's never to come to a god. The god will come to you.

But Axel, either through confidence or stupidity, stepped forward one fateful day, looked Riku directly in the eyes, and had the gall to smirk as he walked by. He didn't smile, he didn't stare at him with adoration, he smirked, as if to say "I'm just as good or better than you."

But that wasn't all. No, as if smirking wasn't bad enough, he'd had the audacity to cop a feel of the god in the hallway later that same afternoon. Riku had been walking along, thoughts of his English test fresh on his mind, when he felt a wandering hand slide over his buttocks. Immediately he had turned, only to find Axel smirking at him once more.

Under normal circumstances he'd have ignored the rebellious act and allowed his fan club to take care of it. But for some reason, he felt his face flush with fresh blood. As his cheeks lit up, he turned, head down, and ducked into the nearest bathroom. Thoughts of the red-head replaced those of his test in a flash, and suddenly he wasn't so sure of himself. Had he really slipped so far as to concede to his only opponent through a simple _touch?_

Sighing, he shook his head in annoyance. Of course not. He, Riku Mizawa, was a god. He was on a higher level than that boy. He couldn't let his thoughts become muddled over such an idiot. He'd allow his fan club to deal out punishment accordingly.

When he was certain that his composure was replaced, Riku continued with his life. There were no more instances with Axel for the rest of the day.

The _next _day however, was much worse.

Apparently, the red head had acquired a sizable fan club of his own, one that managed to keep Riku's fans away from him. Like bodyguards they protected him, keeping him safe from the various forms of torture and punishment that Riku's club devised. They even went so far as to fight off the rabid dogs. Yes, Axel was one lucky bastard. And he was a lucky bastard who knew how to push his luck.

The two boys had the same science class, something that Riku was not aware of until he caught the older boy staring at him during the end of class. Immediately the teacher's voice was blocked from the god's hearing as blood began to pound in his ears. Why was he so nervous? Granted the stare Axel was directing at him was one of lust, but it was not as if the older boy was about to pounce on him. In actuality, Riku had seen that look on countless occasions from his admirers. The only real difference was that none of his admirers had ever _held_ that gaze when they knew they were being watched.

The bell rang, sending everyone to their next class. Riku stayed where he was, transfixed by those luminous green eyes. When the room had cleared out and the teacher too had left, Riku found himself alone with the pyromaniac, staring back with what he hoped was disdain.

They said nothing to each other for what seemed like hours. The silence weighed in on Riku like a fog, clouding his thoughts. Finally, when he could stand it no longer, he opened his mouth to speak.

But Axel beat him to it. Before Riku could get out a word, Axel smiled, and said, "Nice weather we're having."

Riku's world rocked and suddenly he felt very nervous. This was unlike him in that, he was never nervous. He never acted this way. He was **never** the one to swoon. But at that exact moment he felt something akin to indigestion take hold of his stomach, and he knew that he had lost. Angrily he turned away, grabbed his books, and left the room, leaving Axel alone.

These things happened again and again, over the course of months. Before long, the sliver haired teen had become a wreck, unsure of his own abilities. Images of his red-headed rival tore his brain apart at night and haunted his mind during the day. Continuing harassment was the bane of his existence until he became obsessed, like a madman, with beating this boy who blocked his every move.

In reality, this competition that was tearing Riku apart from the inside didn't even exist for Axel. In fact, the red-haired pyro barely even bothered to think of Riku unless he were in close proximity to him. He didn't really care that Riku was a god, he didn't really care that the boy's fan club was larger than his, or that he was higher on the food chain. He didn't notice the death glares he received on a daily basis, or the way Riku's neck muscles would tighten in panic when he came close. Axel was completely oblivious.

That is, until Riku finally snapped.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Riku hissed, pinning the older boy to a locker. It was after school, and the only people in the building were the janitors. This was the perfect time to confront him.

Axel raised an eyebrow and gently pulled Riku's hands from his jacket. "Is something wrong?" he asked sympathetically. "You seem a little high strung."

"High strung?" Riku growled, then louder, "High strung? You ass! You've been tormenting me for weeks! Months even! Just who the hell do you think you are that you can just come onto me like that?!"

Axel smiled and shrugged. Every one of his actions seemed cool, under control. Much like Riku's original state. But right now, Riku was anything but under control. He was upset, angry, confused, and more than a little hurt that Axel seemed to not understand what he was going through.

"I can't help it if you're in love with me…" Axel said softly, staring Riku in the eyes with that same predatory look Riku had seen before.

Riku backed up, panic rising in this throat. "I-in….love with you?"

That smile stayed on Axle's lips. His lips were quirked upwards, almost in a smirk. He was doing it again. He was coming onto him _again._

"I don't fall in love…" Riku hissed. This much he knew to be true. He'd slept with countless individuals. He'd felt mild attractions to various ones, such as Kairi, or Sora, but he'd never felt _love._ He was a god; gods do not fall in _love._

Axel walked slowly around Riku, in a circle, as if sizing him up. "Really…." he said, coming in close. "You could have fooled me."

Riku was painfully aware of how close Axel was to him. Had he wanted to , he could have reached out slowly and touched the toned muscles of Axle's abs. It would have been so easy to stand on his toes, reach up, and kiss him gently. It would have been so easy, if only Riku's mind would permit it.

"I'm not in love with you…" Riku growled again, taking a step back form the older man. He was shocked when he felt his back hit cool steel. They had switched positions. Now it was Axel pinning Riku to the lockers. Only Axel wasn't using his hands, just his eyes.

Axel's hand came out slowly to rest flat on the locker by Riku's head. He moved closer, until his body was pressing against Riku's, until the younger boy could feel the fast beat of his heart, the rise and fall of his chest, the heat of his breath. Sweat poured out of Riku in rivers and his heart hammered against his ribs, begging to be released from its prison. The pure, utter _power_ being emitted by the older man was suffocating.

They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but it was Riku who finally looked away. He turned his head to the side, letting his aqua eyes wander over Axel's gloved hand. He couldn't look him in the eyes, he just couldn't.

Taking the submission as an invite, Axel leaned forward, and left a soft kiss on the younger boy's neck.

Riku gasped and closed his eyes, his body shaking in uncontrollable spasms. He suddenly had a powerful urge to pull the older boy closer, to feel his body cover his own. He suddenly had the desire to let this boy, this person whom he could not stand in the least, have complete and absolute control over him.

The feeling was strange, foreign, and frightening to Riku. He had always been the dominant one in any relationship he'd had. He'd always had absolute control over every aspect of his life.

Every aspect, except for Axel.

As much as he hated to admit it, Axel was his equal in every way. The feeling of Axel's body pressing his into the metal of the locker frightened him yes, but it also thrilled him. The evidence of that thrill was rising quickly as a fire in the pit of his stomach, spreading to his groin and every other part of his body. A blush rose in his cheeks, and once again, Riku was aware that he had lost.

But for the first time, he wasn't so sure he cared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I understand this might be an odd concept, and I'm not about to explain my reasons for writing this (besides the bunniez)

Riku's being dominated, and he loves it. Though he wont admit it to himself. Say yay to yaoi and Riku's ukeness!

Riku: I DO NOT like to be dominated

Axel: (comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him, then nibbles on his ear)

Riku: (melts into Axel's arms, moans)

Koji: You were saying?….

**Anyways, Please leave a review. I'm trying hard to think of a threat, so I'll just put it this way, do it, or the bunniez die! (holds up shotgun)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Absolute

**Rating**: M

**Pairings**: AkuRiku, and other minor Riku pairings.

**Music:** Love Me or Hate Me - Lady Sovereign 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Riku, Axel, or any other character from Square Enix. They own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, and a crapload of other characters from various things.

**A/N: ****I GOT PHOTOSHOP CS3. GO TO MY DEVIANTART NOW ****http://koji-inariDOTdeviantartDOTcom**

I'll love you forever

**Absolute**

**Chapter 2**

Riku and Axel had no further encounters with each other for quite some time, but there was a definite attitude change in the two boys. Spectators could swear that Riku's image was beginning to slide. His teachers could say the same of his grades, and his friends noticed the change in his personality immediately.

Axel on the other hand, seemed to rise in his glory. Soon his fan club was as large as Riku's. There was even a killing spree of official members of Riku's club, though club chairman Demyx Strum denies any involvement of the Axel fan club. Yes, it seemed that not only was the war of the players becoming intense, but it seemed the demi-god Axel was _somehow_ managing to psyche out the god Riku without even trying.

But if one were to go directly to the source, they'd find out the true story. They'd find out about Riku's obsession, about his confusion, and about his dirty little secret.

He was in love with Axel.

Oh sure, he could cuss about it and throw tantrums about it and deny it until the cows come home, but the undeniable fact was that he loved the red-headed bastard. He not only loved him, he _wanted _him. He wanted him more than he'd ever wanted anything before. More than a man in a desert wants lemonade More than a pigeon wants to poop on the man walking below it in his new suit. _More than yaoi fan girls want to see Sora kiss his brother Roxas._ **That **was how much Riku wanted Axel. But he'd never admit it to anyone.

Of course, Axel knew about the obsession. It would take a total idiot not to know after the tantrum Riku had thrown in front of him, or the way the boy reacted to his touch. And Axel made every attempt he could to tease the silver-haired teen about it. When they were alone of course. As little as Axel cared what people thought of him, he didn't want to destroy Riku's rep by being affectionate in public. But oh, the damage he could do to the boy when he caught him alone. He waited for a couple weeks, to make Riku think he was safe. But it wasn't long before he was waiting for Riku in the bathroom, or finding him at his locker after school or on the way home. Riku had the honor of becoming Axel's new plaything, and oh how hw loved to torture his playthings.

A loud thump echoed through the empty halls of the school as Riku was roughly shoved against his locker. Axel stood before him, his fists tangled in the younger boy's jacket, a sly grin on his face. Riku simply shivered and closed his eyes, half wanting what was about to happen, and half hating it. Every time Axel caught him like this he felt his self-esteem plummet, but at the same time, he wanted more of it. Like a drug he wanted to quit but couldn't.

Axel leaned forward, his body pressing against the frozen teen beneath him. Gently he kissed Riku's forehead. "Open your eyes," he laughed. "You're acting like a virgin school girl."

Riku slowly opened his eyes. He knew how flushed his face was, and how much he was sweating. He was well aware of the pace his heart was beating, and of the growing problem in his loins. He knew, he knew how he was reacting, and it was nothing like how a god should act. He _knew,_ but he didn't give a shit at the moment. Because as soon as his eyes opened up, Axel's hot tongue was on the skin of his throat and his body was pressed against his own.

A thin moan came forth from Riku's mouth, followed by a gasp as the older boy latched onto a sensitive spot at the base of his neck. It was a well kept secret (that can be found in the book 101 Secrets of the God on sale for 20 dollars at the fan club) that Riku guarded his neck more than anything, because it was one of the few places that would make him melt into a person's arms. Axel of course, was the only one (besides Riku's first boyfriend) to find this out, as Riku was _always_ in control. Always, that is, until the red-head got control over him.

When Axel's hands traveled under the belt though, Riku's doped up state was broken. He squeaked, in a very un-god like fashion, and tried to push Axel away. Yes, he enjoyed the boy's touch, yes, he loved his smell, and yes he loved the feel of his body, but he'd be damned if he was about to let his enemy become too sexual with him.

Of course, it might be a little late for such a thought, but Riku was at least _trying _to regain some control.

"Don't touch me…" Riku hissed, squirming his way out of Axel's grasp.

"Why not?" Axel countered, grabbing the younger boy and slamming him back against the locker. His emerald eyes were filled with amusement. He found it funny that not only could he seduce Riku, but he made him so uncomfortable he was screwing with his life. "You love it…"

Riku closed his eyes in embarrassment but did his best to avoid the taunt. "Let me go." he pleaded. He wanted it to come out like a command, but that's hard to do when one's throat is stuffed with cotton.

Axel simply shook his head and put it down so he was eye-to-eye with the younger boy. "You don't want that…" he said smoothly. "And neither do I. I think it's time we take this to the next level."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku asked indignantly. Or at least, that's what he would have said had Axel's lips not covered his own, and had his tongue not pushed it's way into his throat, and had the older boy's hand not found it's way _back_ underneath the material of his pants. So instead of stating his displeasure, Riku let out more of a half moan/half groan type of thing and found himself clinging to Axel's shirt in a desperate attempt to regain his control. This of course failed and soon that death grip became the only thing keeping him upright.

Even so, they ended up on the floor, Axel's toned body pressing his own into the linoleum. The pyro's hands were shoved down his pants, his hands exploring, poking, prodding, touching everything. His tongue was giving the same treatment.

Riku was terrified. _He_ was supposed to be on top. _He_ was supposed to be in control. _Him_, not this fire-crazed, maddening, incredibly hot bastard. But the hate soon left to be replaced with desire. He was getting so hard from the thought of Axel pounding him into the floor tiles right there, to sit back, and allow the older boy to control him. The urge to give up was coming again, and this time, Riku didn't even bother to fight it.

The sound of his zipper coming open made his heart speed up. Riku opened his eyes to see Axel pulling his pants down around his ankles, followed soon after by his boxers. Riku took in a shuddery breath as the older boy's breath touched the sensitive skin of his groin and said, "Here?"

The older boy glanced up at him, mouth only inches from Riku's manhood. Riku shivered at the feeling of his moist breath on the skin. He wanted it, so bad…

"Would you rather it be my place?" Axel growled. His voice was thicker, not quite so cool as it had been earlier. A bead of sweat dripped off his forehead.

Riku nodded, a gesture he wouldn't have made had he been thinking clearly. But he did it, and within moments, they were off the floor, clothes in place, and walking to the parking lot.

Riku rode in Axel's car with his eyes closed. He imagined to himself what it would feel like to have the older boy push him into the bed, for Axel to crawl over him… Absently Riku wondered if Axel was into kinky sex. That kind of thing had never been Riku's cup of tea, though he'd done it on occasion to humor Sora. In any event, he wondered how it would feel to have Axel's thick…pulsing…

"We're here…" Axel interrupted, getting out of the car. Riku opened his eyes from his fantasy and stared at the large two story building before getting out of the car and following his soon to be lover inside.

He wanted to turn back, but part of him wanted to keep feeling that addicting emotion he only got when he was around Axel. He _wanted_ to be controlled again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun Dun

Well, sorry it took so long to update, but I just got photoshop CS3 so I've been doing many many things.

-ahem-

Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go jump for joy and yell and scream in this closet where you cannot hear me.

-goes to closet, closes door behind me-

OMFG! SQUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW I COULD KILL SOMETHING! -SLAM, BANG, POUND-

-comes out-

Ok, I'm done

If you love me, you would go to my deviantart and see what I've done with my new program. I even tried out digital painting and did a really cool looking painting on it.

Ok, now that I've promoted myself, review time! Those of you nice enough to review get responses here. There are….4 of you….Yay…. XD

**Rosalyn Angel**: Oh lookie…there's more XD Yes, I'm glad you love Axel (I love him too) and I'm glad you love Riku (I love him too) and I'm glad you love the rabid dogs (I don't love them XD) Well, I'm hyper (you can tell my the Xds) so please read the more I wrote and enjoy….although, if you are reading this, you probably already did. XD

**Combo-bass: **You seriously haven't read uke Riku before? Oo Well, if you like it, there is a C2 community out there called ukeRiku that many of my stories are in….and don't worry, no AIDS for Riku. He's safe XD

**ChibiFrubaGirl: **You are funny, you know that? XD You actually read it aloud to your friend? And they liked it? (jumps for joy) yay! That makes me happy. Please keep reading and enjoy Riku domination!

**Porygon181:** I can't believe you read my yaoi. Seriously, plus, you may not wanna read my next chapter, as it's gonna have a major sex scene and I'm pretty sure you only read my milder stuff. Don't worry, I'll get back to The Dark Ages for you soon and you can have something to read you'd like XD. J/K Love ya.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Or I make Riku go crazy and kill both himself and Axel, with no smut whatsoever.**

**-Koji**


End file.
